Maxie/Manga/PA/History/ORAS
Maxie is revealed to still be alive. Alongside Archie, Maxie travels to the Kanto region, where they find , who had obtained the shattered remains of the Red and Blue Orbs from Team Rocket in the . They attack Bill and steal the shards from him, which have now regenerated back into their forms as Orbs. They steal Bill's boat and use it to travel back to the Hoenn region. Upon arriving, Maxie and Archie are approached by and , two Kanto Pokédex holders that are friends with Bill. Red and Green attack Maxie and Archie to avenge their injured friend and retrieve the stolen Orbs. To combat their opponents, Maxie and Archie reveal they have learned to use Mega Evolution and use it to face the two Pokédex holders, who counter with their own Mega-Evolved Pokémon. The battle is interrupted by Blaise and . Although Blaise finds the new appearance of their leaders suspicious, Amber reveals that they summoned Groudon and Kyogre from their resting places with the power of . Immediately after, Groudon and Kyogre appear, having followed the presence of the Orbs. Maxie and Archie use the Orbs to revert Groudon and Kyogre into their Primal forms, greatly increasing their power to the point where they easily defeat Red and Green. Groudon and Kyogre's rampage is interrupted by Ruby and , who attempt to fight the super-ancient Pokémon but are unable to damage them. Maxie and Archie use Groudon and Kyogre to easily blast Ruby and Emerald out of the sky, easily defeating them. With their opponents on the ground, Maxie and Archie gloat over their victory and reveal that their return is all for the sake of saving the planet from the meteoroid threatening to destroy it. Later, at the Meteor Village, Maxie trains alongside Archie in order to teach Groudon . They were given a training space by the village Elder, who agreed to help in their attempt to stop the meteoroid. After a day, Maxie and Archie finish their training and exit their training space. Just as they do so, Rayquaza sees Groudon and Kyogre through Hoopa's ring and attempts to attack by flying towards the ring. The experience scares Hoopa, causing it to accidentally send Rayquaza to another ring connecting the village to . Maxie and Archie chase after Rayquaza and arrive at Route 120 by forcing their way through Hoopa's ring. They decide to test the moves Groudon and Kyogre learned on Rayquaza, but are interrupted by large chunks of the meteoroid falling down on them. To destroy the chunks, Maxie, Archie, Ruby, and Sapphire combine the powers of Primal Groudon, Primal Kyogre, and Rayquaza into a single attack. As the three super-ancient Pokémon's attack struggles to destroy the meteoroid chunk, Maxie and Archie's bodies run out of energy and begin to break down. The combined attack eventually breaks the meteoroid chunk into pieces, which fall onto Groudon and Kyogre, knocking them out. After watching from afar, Blaise and Amber go down to see if their leaders are safe, only to find them both in the process of fading away. Maxie and Archie explain to the two that after their "deaths", their spirits ended up in another world, where they at one point melded together and became one. After a hole to the real world was opened, an unknown voice called out to them, asking to protect the planet. After escaping from the world, they regained their bodies, albeit slightly different, gained Mega Evolution, and stole the orbs from Bill in order to save the planet from destruction. Just as they disappear completely, Maxie and Archie ask their subordinates to protect the planet.